Incarnate
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Alice Miller was living a normal life until her best friend, Tiffany, left and a glowing red stone became a part of her. Now, she and the soul of Riza Hawkeye must find the answers to their questions… together. Hinted Royai and total AU
1. Chapter 1

**OwlCookies: I find it fun to make extreme au fanfictions :] my last one was paradichlorobenzene or… whatever… so, this one has an oc as the main character. I recently read a fanfiction that had a very similar plot to mine… kinda… so just so you don't bug me about it, I'm not going to use ed, im going to use someone else… it was hard to decide who -.- **

**Also, I personally enjoy writing in 1****st**** person but since I don't think 1****st**** person povs are very appropriate for stuff like this, im writing in 3****rd**** person LIMITED! Except some chapters may be omniscient or may be 3****rd**** person limited with a different character**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!(except for maybe the oc and stuffs but yeah…) Wats the point in even adding a disclaimer? Its like, a waste of my time, effort, and energy, just to type up these few extra words of disclaiment. Ok, sure, im asian and stuff, but im NOT Japanese, my name isn't hiromu arakawa, ive never been to japan, I can barely speak Japanese, and I DIDN'T GROW UP IN A FARM! Problem solved. THE END**

**XXXX**

Alice Francis Miller walked along the railing of a long bridge that connected the two ends of land, separated by a fairly large river. She stopped at the middle of the bridge to push away the side bangs that had fallen to the center of her face. Then, Alice looked up and put her hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the bright rays of the sun. It was a regular August midday like any other. School had just started back up again and Alice was making her way back to the orphanage where she had lived for several years now. Well, every since they had _left_.

She looked back in front of her and began to walk again. The orphanage was probably just a quarter mile away. It wasn't that far really, Alice had gotten quite accustomed to walking the distance and pretty much enjoyed the isolation from the civil world. The animals and wildlife of nature were all she actually needed. It was beautiful.

Hopping off the bridge, Alice ran the rest of the way until she reached a two story home that was covered with vines, paintings of little children, and a complete mess. It may have looked absolutely ugly on the outside, by inside, was perfectly fine to Alice. It was cozy, warm, and a great place to live. Sure, she shared a room with a few other girls that were both younger and older than her, but it was welcoming. She had her own space for herself, and everyone respected that.

Alice knocked on the door. A little girl, no older than 7, opened it. Once she saw Alice, she grinned widely and opened her arms for a hug. Alice warmly smiled back and hugged the girl.

"Hello, Tiffany!" Alice greeted.

Tiffany was a small 7 year old that was slightly taller than Alice's hip and had brunette hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had small, but warm brown eyes, pale skin, and a mole on her cheek. Tiffany would always wear a red shirt and pants rolled up to imitate shorts. Alice thought she was absolutely adorable!

"Hi!" Tiffany waved to her enthusiastically. "How was school?"

"It was fine, how about you?"

Tiffany frowned. "I didn't go to school today," she replied. "Ms. Barnes said someone was going to come to adopt me but they never came!"

Alice's eyes widen slightly as she heard the news. Ms. Barnes was the 'mother' of the orphanage. She kept everyone and everything in order the best she could.

The two girls headed inside and shut the door behind them.

"Who was going to adopt you?" Alice asked curiously.

Tiffany shrugged. "I don't know, big sister…" she muttered, "but I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you! Don't let a new mommy and daddy, take me!" She was desperately begging now, clinging onto Alice's arm with puppy dog eyes.

The front door suddenly opened and Tiffany's pleas soon subsided into screams and attempts to hide in Alice's arms.

"Don't let them take me big sister!" she begged. "I don't want to go! I want you!"

Though Alice only met Tiffany at the orphanage, they grew extremely close and began to refer to each other as sisters.

Alice tried to calm down little Tiffany by stroking her hair and giving her soothing words to the little girl.

All the while, Ms. Barnes walked up and looked at them with a strong disapproval. "What on earth is going on?" she exclaimed sternly.

Alice looked up. "She doesn't want to be adopted," she replied.

Ms. Barnes raised an eyebrow. "Adopt… Ah! I understand." She bent to Tiffany and looked at her. "Did you overhear me talking on the phone?"

Tiffany nodded with guilt in her tear-streaked eyes.

She chuckled. "Oh sweat heart, you misheard me! You're not being adopted. You're just being transferred to a different home."

Her eyes opened wide and she started crying again. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! I WANT TO BE WITH BIG SISTER!" Tiffany was now throwing a tantrum.

Ms. Barnes sighed in defeat. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm sorry Tiffany, but you _have_ to go. It's not a matter of want or not, you've been here for such a long time without adoption, if you go to another orphanage, you might have a better chance of getting adopted."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ADOPTED! I WANT TO STAY WITH BIG SISTER FOREVER AND EVER!"

"I'm sorry Tiffany, but you can't. You have to go. The more you struggle, the harder it's going to be." Seeing that Tiffany wouldn't give up, Ms. Barnes looked at Alice who had been quiet the whole ordeal. "Alice, honey, can you please wait outside?"

Alice looked down at the crying girl who clung onto Alice's shirt like there was no tomorrow. Then she looked back up at Ms. Barnes. Reluctantly, she nodded, shook Tiffany off, and slowly walked out.

As she stood outside, leaning against the wall, Alice frowned. Just like Tiffany, she didn't want to be separated from her. But of course, if that was what Ms. Barnes said, it had to be done, right? Even if she was completely against the idea, Ms. Barnes was the older one, the one with more power. She couldn't do anything to save her little friend. It was just pointless; whatever she would do Tiffany would be gone. She would be gone far from her grasp.

Later that night, Alice lay down in bed, still thinking about what had happened earlier. Now, her thoughts were different. How could she have been so stupid? To let Tiffany go like that? Her little sister, her best friend, Alice had given up on her. Couldn't she have done something? Tiffany would be picked up in the morning and Alice didn't even have the guts to stop the madness! What would this accomplish? Tiffany would be frightened, scared, lonely, and sad. Worse than sad, even! And Alice? She would still be where she was, living every day like it was that same. How could she have done that to her? Tiffany had put her trust in her and Alice had just thrown it back in her face and left. She swore under her breath.

"Big sister?" Alice felt a little hand tug on her pillow.

Alice looked to where her pillow had been tugged. Tiffany was standing there. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Without even a response, Tiffany hopped right into her bed.

"Big sister?" she asked.

"Mhh?" Alice replied.

"Can we run away?"

Alice's eyes opened wide in shock as she looked at Tiffany. "Why would we ever do that?"

"So we can be together!"

"N-no! W-we can't do that," Alice murmured.

Tiffany sniffled sadly. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Y-yes but-"

But she had already turned around and fallen asleep.

Alice mentally face palmed. Once an idiot, always an idiot!

After many more hours of criticizing herself, she felt a tug on her sleeve. Alice turned to Tiffany, but she was already in a deep sleep.

Shrugging it off, Alice began to drift off to sleep. When she felt a stronger tug, she bolted upright and looked around the room. All the inhabitants of the room were sleeping except for her.

"Who's tugging my sleeve?" Alice hissed silently.

_Follow my voice_, she heard something in her ear.

Alice shuddered as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Was it a ghost?

_I'm not going to hurt you_

There it was again! What was it? Who was it?

_Get out of bed_.

"Who are you!" she hissed into the darkness again.

A small speck of red light, the size of a small stone appeared in front of her.

_Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, follow my voice, I need your help!_

"What if you're lying?" Alice asked the little red light.

_I-I… that may be your choice, but please, hurry!_

She gulped, not sure of what she was getting into. But she followed it anyway. It led her onto the roof.

"What are we doing here?" Alice asked.

_I need your help._

"Answer my questions first!" she demanded.

_I have no time! Will you help me?_

"No! Answer my questions."

The red light didn't respond. It just hovered there.

"Are you still there?"

_Grab the stone and all your questions will soon be answered._

"Stone? I thought it was a light."

Hesitantly, Alice reached out and touched the stone. Quickly she drew back and looked at it curiously. Then again, she reached out, but this time, she grabbed the stone. Nothing happened, but the red glow from it quickly disappeared.

"Why isn't it glowing anymore?"

_My soul has merged with yours._

"What?" she gasped. "Why? Huh? How did you…?"

_My thoughts are now also your thoughts. Now, shall I start with my story?_

"Uhm… if it answers my questions, go ahead…" She was dumbfounded.

Alice lied down on the roof, made herself comfortable, and gazed up at the stars while the voice began telling its story.

_My name is Riza Hawkeye._

"That amazingly good sniper from the military? The hawk's eye?" Alice asked in disbelief.

_Yes. That's me. A group of people who had something against my father, had just figured out he was dead. Considering that I was his only family left, they started after me, chasing me, threatening me, vandalizing what I had. My superior, Roy Mustang-_

"The flame alchemist?"

_-tried to protect me. Of course, I told him I could take care of myself. So, reluctantly, he stopped. But soon after, that group of people broke into my house and when I wasn't paying attention, they snuck up behind me and slit my throat. I laid there, pretty much dying, but then Roy came. They laughed at him, telling him that they should perform human transmutation for me. He considered it, but I shot him a look telling him that if he did, I would never forgive him. So, he didn't. They didn't like that. They drew the circle and forced him to do it. When I saw the alchemy light, that was my last breath. All I know now is that he lost his eyesight by doing that, and all that's left of me was my soul, put into a philosopher's stone._

Alice rolled over onto her stomach. "So you're telling me, that you want me to leave this place, leave Tiffany, just to go find your boyfriend, so you could get revenge?" Once she said that, she could tell that Riza was irritated.

_He is NOT my boyfriend. A superior, like I said. And yes, that's pretty much it._

"No," Alice replied simply. "Sure, you've merged souls with me or whatever, it kind seems cool and all, but I have something more important to me. I need to save Tiffany. So whether or not you like it, I'm just going to go back down, and forget any of this ever happened."

There was silence where Riza should have been.

Happily, Alice waltz back down just in time to see Ms. Barnes waking up Tiffany.

"Tiffany dear, it's time to go," Ms. Barnes said.

Tiffany sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked to Alice who had just entered the room. Stubbornly, she ignored the older woman and walked right up to Alice.

"Bye bye big sister," Tiffany sniffed.

Alice looked down at her. What had just been happiness a few seconds ago, turned to despair and sadness.

_Aren't you the one who said you wanted to save that little girl? What ever happened to that? Are you just going to give up hope? Save her or do something! Isn't that what you want!_

"Bye Tiff…" Alice murmured, completely ignoring Riza's comment.

Ms. Barnes then led the little girl away. Before Tiffany went through the door, she gave Alice one last pleading look and then disappeared.

_You are a complete moron. How could you let her go?_

Alice collapsed on her bed. "Shut up, Hawkeye," she moaned sadly.

_Come on, get out of bed or I'll do it for you._

"No, I don't wanna. You can't make me."

The other girls in the room looked at her as if she was insane.

"Why is she talking to herself?" one whispered.

"What a weirdo," another one laughed.

Alice just groaned again, her sulking got worse.

Riza sighed as she saw Alice's behavior. What would she do with this child? She knew that Alice had a strong and burning desire to stay with Tiffany, but that desire was covered up by a her sense of rank, order, and fear. Great fear for what would happen if she had done anything to stop them from taking away the little girl. This, Riza knew for a fact.

_You can't stay in bed all day. Ms. Barnes is going to kick you out._

"Leave me alone," Alice whined, still sulking.

_I can't follow that order, sorry to say. Do you want to, run away?_

Alice stopped suddenly. That question struck her odd. Why would she ever suggest that? And well, hadn't Tiffany asked her that question just a few hours ago? She sighed as she sat up again, looking as depressed as ever.

_Why would it matter whether I run away or not?_ Alice thought. Her little purpose of life had just been taken from her. What was the point in going on?

_I once felt what you're feeling right now. A loved one, lost. Now, alone, you have no purpose left to go on._

_So?_

Riza sighed in exasperation. This kid wasn't getting it. Or maybe, she knew what Riza was doing and seriously _didn't_ want to help her.

_Get. Out. Of. Bed. _Riza commanded.

Alice moaned but got out. "I'm out of bed," she whined. "What now?"

_I have a proposition for you. If you help me, I'll help you get Tiffany back._

"You don't get it, do you," Alice frowned. "I-I… I'm… I'm." she paused. She wanted to say she was scared but couldn't have the courage to do so.

_You don't have to be afraid. I promise you, I can help you as long as you help me._

"Get out of my life!" Alice yelled angrily. "I don't want to help you! I have my own problems! You used me and now I can't do anything to reverse it!"

If Riza had a physical body, she would be looking down sadly. She didn't say anything more. If Alice really _did_ deny her, she wouldn't have a reason to keep her soul anymore. Riza herself had put her trust in Alice without even knowing her in the first place in hopes that she could help her. But she couldn't, now, Riza was stuck with Alice.

_Why?_ Riza asked. _Why won't you help me? I trusted you, without knowing you as a person, to help me. If you ask me, we're in the same boat._

"Yeah," Alice growled. "You don't know me at all."

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: I realize that riza is out of character, but, you'll find out why later. Ok fine, ill tell u why… riza is just like… THERE in the anime. Like breda… or… fuery! Riza doesn't have much inner thought that shows on the outside. What is in italics is riza's thought, so since she doesn't really show what she thinks(which I find stupid), I just went with the flow of my mind. DEAL WITH IT**


	2. Chapter 2

**OwlCookies: this is more of a flashback for alice and riza… so.. er.. yeah…**

**Oh, and I just realized tht there was another fanfiction with the main character with the same name as **_**my**_** main character…. I did NOT realize this O_O**

**ANYWHOO…**

**ENJOY :D**

**XXXX**

Alice, deciding to skip school that day, was out in the forest surrounding the orphanage, sitting in a tree. It was nature that could always help calm her down. Never before had it failed her.

_So tell me, _Riza said. _Why are you in an orphanage? _

She looked at her hands. "Do you really care?"

Riza paused. _Maybe I don't. But if you tell me about it, maybe it'll get your mind off… that light topic._

"Well… Let's see… where do I start…?" Alice stopped talking for a moment as she thought of an appropriate place in her story to start. "7 years ago when I was turned 6, I had just gotten home from school. Every year on my birthday, my parents would always do something special, so on that day, I went home especially quick. It would always love whatever they did, it was never and completely original."

_What did that do?_

She put her finger on her chin for a moment and thought of an example. "When I was 4, they got a costume of a pony and pretended they were the pony. I thought it was really funny because I could tell it was them!" Alice giggled at the thought, but then in soon receded to a more solemn face.

_But what about your 6__th__ birthday?_

"Well…" Alice murmured. "I opened the door. Everything was dark so I thought they were going to scare me that year. But when I turned on the lights, all I saw was…" She stopped to clench her arms at the thought. "B-blood," she choked out. "T-Their blood," Alice rasped. It was a horrible thought to remember.

_What! _Riza gasped. _Who killed them?_

"I-I can't kind of remember their faces." She squinted, trying to remember. Although she trembled, she was continuing.

_They? How did they look like?_

"The leader, I guess he was the leader. He held a sword, w-with my parents' blood… His hair was light brown… kinda tall. He wore a lab coat, pale blue pants that usually old people wore." Alice shuddered as she remembered it all. "His eyes were cold, they were so, cold. The others, they wore what the leader wore and well… it's hard to remember them; it's kind of hazy but… but… all I can remember was the leader. It… it was so vivid!" She began trembling uncontrollably. Strangely, Alice didn't she was consciously trembling. "R-Riza?" Alice chocked out.

_I…_Riza sounded scared. Really scared. Did she make Alice tremble? _They…_

"What? Are they the people after you?" she asked after a long moment of trembling silence.

_Yes. They are the ones after me._

Alice's eyes opened wide when she heard that. "B-But… Why! Why did they kill my parents? Why did they want to kill you?"

_I told you, they had something against my father. But since he died, they decided to go after me so-_

"What did they have against your dad?"

_He was the only one who knew the secrets to flame alchemy and he wouldn't share. That made them really mad so they wanted to kill him. But when they finally got the chance, he was already dead. _

"What's the point in going after you?"

_My father tattooed his secrets to my back. I too, didn't tell them the secret._

"Why not? You could have just told them and been on your merry way. Anyway, what does any of that have to do with my parents?"

_I only trusted Roy with flame alchemy. That was all. Flame alchemy is really dangerous, and if it happens to get into the wrong hands, _Riza explained. She paused for a moment, _bad things could happen. REALLY bad things. _She continued to explain with Alice's next question. _As for the demise of your parents, I wouldn't know. Are they alchemists?_

"Uhm… my dad was."

_Any special alchemy?_

"No," Alice murmured. "He barely knew alchemy to begin with. He only did simple transmutations."

_Where they involved with anything?_

"I'm not sure. But I remember that when they were going to take me to the orphanage, these big bulky guys, they went into the house and took these packages. I remember my parents telling me to not touch those so I never actually thought of it."

_Where are those packages now?_

"How do you expect me to know that?"

_You're asking about your parents. I'm only giving you suggestions. _She stopped and thought of another question. _Are you from Liore?_

She chuckled. "No, but I suppose my mom was. But I grew up a few cities over. Westmoore, have you ever heard of it? Why do you ask?"

_Just wondering… And yes, I've heard of Westmoore. A handful of state alchemists are from there._

"Uhm so, we talked about my past, what about yours?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

_What do you want to know?_

Alice shrugged; she grinned evilly. "You and Roy."

Riza made a horrified-yet-embarrassed squeaking sound. _W-what about Roy and I?_

"You two had the hots for each other, didn't you?" Her evil grinned widened.

Riza didn't reply. Instead, she asked, _what do you want to know?_

"Ok fine, ignore that question," Alice laughed. "Tell me about hm… How'd you turn into just a soul and how'd you find me?"

_I suppose that's fair. _She began her story.

XXXX

"_Give it to us or we WILL kill you," the leader hissed._

"_No!" Riza growled angrily. "You don't deserve to know the secrets to my father's alchemy."_

_He slapped her. "GIVE IT TO ME!"_

"_I will NEVER."_

_Riza reached for a nearby gun on the table, but one of the henchmen kicked the table causing the gun to slide off. The leader gave her a bear hug from the back and held his sword to her throat._

"_I wasn't joking when I said that I would kill you," he threatened. In the background, the henchmen where laughing._

"_I'd rather die," Riza hissed._

"_Then what about your precious superior? What will HE do when he sees you?" He grinned like a madman._

"_He's not stupid. He wouldn't do human transmutation just for me."_

"_GIVE ME THE ALCHEMY."_

"_No!"_

_The leader, with one clean cut, slid the sword deeply across his throat. _

"_HAWKEYE!" Roy had burst in completely shocked and wide eyed at the scene before him. "Damn it all Hawkeye! You said you could take care of yourself!"_

_The leader let go of Riza causing her to collapse on the floor. Roy reached for her but the leader grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!" Roy cried angrily._

"_She's dead no matter what you do," the leader laughed. "There's only one option to revive her."_

_Roy turned around and glared at him. "What are you planning to do?"_

"_Wouldn't you want to, transmute her back to life?"_

_He froze. "W-What?"_

"_Don't…do…it…" Riza choked out._

"_What are you going to do without her? Your last remaining best friend. Is there going to be any purpose left for you, if she's gone?"_

_Roy looked down sadly._

"_Then go ahead! Do the transmutation! You're a strong alchemist, you'll be able to do it," he urged on Roy._

"_No…" Riza managed to say._

"_Ok. I will."_

_The leader's expression lightened. "I will listen to you, Hawkeye." He became angry._

_Seeing their leader's expression, his henchman drew the transmutation circle and pinned down Roy on it._

"_I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice." The leader grinned with pure evil on his face._

_Alchemical light flashed around them. When it cleared, a red stone appeared in Roy's hand. _

"_W-What? I-It's so dark," he muttered._

_The leader laughed evilly._

_Roy looked for the voice. "Damn you!" he screamed._

"_You've lost your eyesight," he let out a large laugh. "And your subordinate is now nothing but a red stone."_

_Roy's eyes opened wide in horror. "H-Hawkeye!"_

XXXX

Alice looked down. "That must have been hard for him… Is that why you want to find him?"

_Yeah… I want to know if he's ok. What he's doing. Hell, I don't even know what rank he is now._

"How did you find me?"

_That one's an easier story to tell. I wandered around as a philosophers stone, I wasn't quite sure how it was possible, but, it just happened. I had already passed through many cities. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was looking for. But then I saw you, just a small glimpse through the window. You looked like me and I thought, "Maybe she could send a message to the colonel for me." So for the next few days, I followed you, I saw what you did to make sure that I could trust you. _

Alice blushed. "Stalker. Did you… uhm…"

Riza chuckled. _No, I just saw you when you walked to and from school. So then the night before Tiffany was to leave, well, you know, I came to you._

"Yeah…" Alice looked up at the sky and saw a bird fly by.

_Are you sure you still don't want to help me?_

Alice shook her head.

_Wait…So that means…_

She smiled. "I'll help you. But on one condition."

_What is it?_

"You help _me _find Tiffany and get her to come with us."

_Deal._

"So… what do we do?" Alice asked.

_Will you, run away with me?_

Alice hopped down from the tree she was sitting on and stretched. Then she began walking toward the Big Bridge (as she called it).

_Is that a yes?_

"No, it's not," Alice rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "What do you think? Where do we go now?"

_Central City. The first place Roy should be. Well unless…_

"Unless what?" Alice asked, putting her hands behind her head as she walked on the edge of the bridge.

_He COULD be at Ishbal._

Alice groaned. "That's too far and I heard it's REALLY hot there!"

_That's why we're going to Central first. Because you're not going to suck it up if we go there first._

She scoffed. "Right."

_Are you going to _walk _to Central?_

"I don't have money. What else am I going to do?"

_Let me take over your body._

"WHAT! WHY? HOW?" Alice stopped.

_Hold still!_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WAIT WAIT! HOLD IT, HAWKEYE!"

_Yes?_

"What the hell are you _doing_?"

_Taking… over… your body. I just said that._

"_WHY_? HOW?"

_I'm going to get some money for you. _

"HOW THE HECK ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER? IS IT GOING TO HURT?" Already, Alice was panicking.

_Actually… I don't know. Let me try so I can get you some money._

"You can't just steal money!" Alice exclaimed frantically waving her arms.

_Who says I was? I have my contacts._

"…Uhm… er… ok…"

Alice felt a tingling sensation all over her body as Riza took over her senses.

Riza stretched. "It feels good to have a body," she told herself as she looked around.

Alice snorted. _It's MY body thank you very much._

"Yes. Of course I know that."

_What's the point in taking over my body; it doesn't change the physical appearance or anything._

"If you haven't noticed, this isn't your voice anymore, it's mine."

Alice listened to the voice. It in fact, wasn't her more high pitched voice; it was Riza's more solemn voice.

_And how exactly, is this going to help us get any money?_

"You _look_ like me. That's all I need for this to work," Riza replied.

_No,_ Alice huffed. _Explanation!_

"Oh, don't be a baby Alice," Riza sighed.

_I'm not a baby! I'm 13 years old! I deserve an explanation for all the stuff you're putting me through. The fact that you're a wandering soul in the form of a stone and took over my body still traumatizes me._

"It still doesn't make much sense to me," Riza muttered under her breath. "But fine." She raised her voice slightly. "I'm going to pretend that your name is Alice Hawkeye. You're going to be my little sister."

Alice didn't say anything for a moment. But then, she started cracking up. _Are you kidding me? You're like, twice as old as me!_

"Hm… I forgot where my mother takes into place… I'm the one who looks like her." Riza pondered over that thought.

"Twice as old… you can't be my daughter…" Riza muttered.

If Alice was using her body, she would be sticking out her tongue in disgust at the moment. _And who would be my dad? Roy? _She was really disgusted.

"It's possible if we were older." Riza shrugged.

_Uhm, EWW! _Alice gagged.

"Don't be disgusted by it. I just said it was possible, not real."

They stopped talking and walked in silence. Riza stopped in front of a small and worn out house. They were in East City. Quietly, she went to the front door and knocked.

A woman about the same age as Riza opened the door.

"Who're you?" the woman asked.

"Rebecca, it's me, Riza," Riza replied.

Rebecca's eyes opened wide. "But didn't you… die…?"

She shook her head. "Long story."

"What's up?" Rebecca greeted. She frowned slightly as she looked down. "Wait… did you get… shorter? Hah! Wait until Ed see's you! Or Grumman! He'll flip!"

"Sure, let's go with that," Riza sighed.

_Hey!_ Alice protested.

_Shut up Alice, _Riza mentally growled. _Later!_

"I need you to tell me where Grumman is."

"Wanting to visit the old man huh," Rebecca laughed. "What about Mustang? Don't you two have the hots for each other?"

_That's what _I _said! _

Riza blushed. "Just tell me where he is."

"He's over at the office."

"Thanks Rebecca," Riza nodded. Then she headed off.

_The old man? _Alice asked.

"He's my grandfather," Riza explained.

When they arrived at East City HQ, they ran into Grumman.

"General!" Riza called to him.

Grumman looked around for the voice and saw Riza. He walked over to her. "Did you call for me little girl?" he asked.

_H…he looks like a pedophile! _Alice squeaked.

"It's Riza," she told him.

"Don't play games with me! I know she died!"

"I didn't die, Grumman. I just somehow found myself like this. Ask me any question and I can answer it."

Grumman grinned. "Do Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang love each other?"

_Is this like, a themed question between you guys? _Alice laughed.

Riza blushed. "Is that the best you could do?"

Grumman laughed. "I believe you. What's up?"

"I need to go to Central."

"D-"

"Stop. No. I don't want to hear it." Riza glared at him.

He laughed some more. "Yeah, it's you alright. I know that glare." Grumman dug into his pocket and held out a train ticket. "Here you go. Tell Mustang I said hi!"

Riza took the ticket. "Thank you."

_Ugh, I feel ignored._

Riza looked around for anyone. "I don't want anyone to think that I'm mental. It could jeopardize our mission by having us sent to an asylum."

_After you find your boyfriend, can we find Tiffany?_

"…" Riza groaned and rolled her eyes.

Alice smirked. _It's nice to know that I'm not ignored._

"Whatever. We're at the train station now."

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: theyr going to central now! Is roy going to be there? Dun dun dun DUNNN!**

**Like I said in the author note for the first chapter, there are going to be oocness. *bows apologetically* IM SORRY! ITS HARD TO KEEP THESE PEOPLE IN CHARACTER WHEN THEYR NOT MAIN CHARACTERS WITH OBVIOUS TRAITS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OwlCookies: im back with chapter 3! :D you know? I think it's a waste of time, to indent my paragraphs wen it dusnt even show it on fanfiction… oh well**

**XXXX**

Alice looked out the window of the train and watched the hills and mountains roll by. Her forehead pressed against the window as she sighed in boredom. She began to bang her head on the window.

"Trains are boring," she groaned.

The train began to rumble causing Alice's head to bang against the window as it vibrated.

"Ow…" she moaned. "Are we there yet?"

_It depends, will you complain if I say no?_

"Yes."

_Then I don't have an answer for you_

"This sucks. How can people stay on trains like this for such a long time! It's… It's stupid!"

_What's stupid is how you complain a lot._

"Then tell me miss emotionless, how are _you _not bored?" Alice challenged.

_I'm not because your complaints are very entertaining._

Alice huffed and stopped complaining.

Riza began to chuckle softly.

"What are _you_ laughing about?" Alice grumbled.

_Nothing. _Any humor whatsoever had disappeared from her voice.

Alice was about to complain but bit her lip to stop herself for doing so. "What did the Elric brothers do all day when they were in a train?" she asked instead.

_I wouldn't know. I never traveled with them, _Riza replied.

"Well, what would _you_ do?"

_What I'm doing right now._

"And that would be..?"

_Nothing._

"That's it," Alice grumbled in annoyance. "You won the title of the most boring person ever."

_Call me dead all you want, but the least you could do is respect the dead._

"Sorry," she grumbled, still annoyed.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said politely.

Alice looked up at the voice and saw the ticket master standing there.

"I'm here to collect your ticket."

"Oh, ok," she mumbled as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the train ticket.

"This is a bit personal but, who were you talking to?"

Alice froze and sweat dropped. "I-I I'm trying to practice my lines for this play my school is going to do. I lost the paper so I'm just trying to recall all the lines I've already memorized."

The ticket master chuckled. "Oh, for a second there, I thought maybe you were mental."

Alice grinned cheesily and laughed along with him. "Yeah… wouldn't that be funny…" When he left, she sweat dropped again.

"I think I saw my life flash in front of my eyes right there," she gawked, still grinning cheesily.

_That was a good act, _Riza complimented.

"Oh gee thanks."

The train began to rumble roughly now.

"Riza, is something wrong with the train?" Alice whispered quietly for only herself to hear.

_I wouldn't know. Why? Is something wrong?_

"The train is rumbling. Like, A LOT," she replied.

_Trains usually do that,_ Riza assured.

"No, well it's-" Alice froze. "Riza… if I die, I'm blaming you."

_What are you talking about?_

Immediately after she said that, giant booms were heard and the train rippled to a halt, toppling over. Everything Alice was just a blur as the train went in circles. Fire blazed in front of her eyes and she heard a scream. It could have been her, or maybe it was someone else. Something hit her head and roaring pain coursed through her whole being. Red dripped down her face and slowly, everything faded into nothing.

….

_Ugh… What happened? _Alice moaned in great pain. She looked around and realized that she had no control over her body. _WHAT THE HECK? WHY CAN'T I MOVE? _Alice heard a soft groan. It seemed to have come from her body. _What..?_

She looked around and realized she must be in a dream.

_How did I get here?_ she asked herself. _AND WHY CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING OUTLOUD?_

Her body was lying on the ground; a warm feeling of happiness was everywhere.

"Riza!" a voice called sternly.

Suddenly, it hit her. Memories of the train and Riza flashed through her mind. But, how had Riza taken over her body so quickly? Why did she do it? Why was Alice seeing Riza's dream?

"Coming Father!" Riza called back, her happiness hadn't disappeared.

She skipped over to a house that wasn't taken care of very well. Inside, her father was waiting.

"I've completed my research," he told her. "I just need to hide it somewhere safe. Do you think you can help me, Riza?"

Riza looked at him curiously. "Where are you going to hide it, father?" she asked.

"On your back."

_What!_

The scene switched from that to probably a few years later.

Riza didn't seem too happy. Alice felt like her back was on fire.

_Ouch! Why am I affected too?_

She was sitting down on the floor, her back facing someone. Alice realized, that behind her, was the colonel.

"Riza?" he asked softly. "Are you ok?" he was frowning in regret. "D-Did I hurt you?"

Tears streamed down Riza's face. "N-No, I'm ok," she choked out despite the great pain.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Riza's head turned around as she looked at him angrily. "I told you to deface my back."

Roy trembled as Riza turned back. He snapped his fingers.

Alice screamed. But Riza, how could she be so strong? She just slightly winced.

"I-I… I burned the important parts to your back…" Roy murmured.

"Thank you…" Riza whispered.

….

_W-Why the heck did I just see all that?_ Alice gasped. This time instead, it wasn't Riza's dream or who's ever it was. She was in the hospital. _Yoohoo! Riza? You there? Wanna reply any time soon? Don't tell me you're in a coma. Hello? Are you awake?_

"Sh…ut… uh…p…" Riza groaned softly.

_Yeah well… _Alice's voice grew softer as she remember that Riza had probably taken more of the impact. _Ok… sorry… Why did you do it, Riza? To sacrifice yourself? Instead of me being in an enormous pain, it's you instead._

Riza opened her eyes slightly and used her arms to help herself sit up, wincing in pain the whole time.

"You don't need to know," she replied quietly.

_I want to know the reason. After I was…a uhm…_

"Yes?"

…_a… jerk…_

"Consider yourself forgiven," Riza told her.

_You saved me to punish yourself for what happened in Ishbal, right? You took my pain as your own so you could suffer. To atone for your sins._

"Deceptive I see."

_Geez, that's all. I feel bad now._

"No. That isn't."

_Which happens to be…?_

"…" she paused.

…_Continue…?_

"If you died or got hurt, it would take longer for me to see the colonel again," Riza replied. "But that's not the only reason. I protected you, so you could be happy. You wouldn't know true pain. You're too young to know what that is and in fact, you shouldn't know what it is unless you're in the military."

_I see… But now you made me feel bad…and jerky… like beef jerky. Only, beef jerky tastes good._ Alice muttered.

"It's no trouble," she assured.

_No trouble my butt! You're probably hurting more than I am and you're just lying there in a hospital bed! You know how boring that is?_

"If you don't accept that I forgave you, I'll _make_ you feel like you're the stupidest person alive," Riza threatened.

_UHM...ok…_

Riza sighed in relief.

The doctor walked in looking very suspicious. "Why are you talking to yourself?" he asked.

Riza looked at him calmly, and in her boring tone, she replied, "I'm practicing for a play."

The doctor chuckled. "Oh I see, for a second there, I thought you may have brain damage!"

Both Riza and Alice sweat dropped.

_You don't know the half of it,_ Alice muttered.

"I'm amazed thought," the doctor told her, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Despite that huge train accident, you haven't suffered from any permanent damage. And for your concussion, it wasn't even serious! You might even be discharged soon. Consider yourselves lucky!"

Riza's eyes opened wider. "Yourselves? What are you talking about?"

He chuckled and playfully hit his head. "Silly me. Yesterday when I checked on you, I could have sworn I saw two shadows from you. I was probably imagining it."

Softly, Riza chuckled with him.

_That's not good. That's REALLY NOT GOOD! _Alice exclaimed already panicking.

_Don't panic. _Riza simply ordered.

"By two shadows, what did you mean?" she asked the doctor.

"You're curious about hallucinations?"

"Oh yes. I find them fun to think about," Riza smiled.

_What are you getting at?_

_Shut up and let me focus._

"I saw one sleeping and the other one trying to wake the first one up. It was funny thought, the sleeping one seemed to be and _older _and _bigger _version of the one trying to wake it up," the doctor explained to her.

Riza nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. I'll be on my way; there have been a lot of patients lately." He got up and left.

"Damn it that's not good," Riza said with her teeth gritted.

_You can say that again. How are we going to figure this out? Two shadows, go figure. There are two people inhabiting my body._

"It could have just been a coincidence. But if anyone were to figure that out, they might not have let it go as easily as the doctor had."

_I can see your point. So what are we going to do?_

"I don't know, Alice."

_Can't we ask someone?_

"And risk people finding out about us?"

_You can't even tell your grandfather?_

"No. I can't even tell _him_."

Alice groaned. _This isn't good._

…**A Few Days Later…**

"Take care of yourself Alice," the doctor commented, then chuckled. "And I hope you get that part you wanted in that play."

Riza smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She walked away.

_Can I have my body back?_

"Oh yes. I forgot about you."

_WHAT?_

"I was joking."

Alice huffed. _I really don't know when to take you seriously or not. You're just a complete mystery._

Her body began to tingle.

_I'm not always serious, you know,_ Riza told her.

"You could have said that before," Alice groaned.

_It doesn't matter now. It was just a joke. Where are we going to go now?_

"Well, according to this map," Alice started. She pointed to the giant map that was posted on a wooden board. "We're really close to Central. So I think I can just walk the rest of the way. Maybe, I…" She shook her head. "No, maybe not."

_Are you giving up on her? _

"No it's just that…" Alice looked down and frowned. "That little spark is starting to die out. I'm doing something else and I'm getting so far away from what I want to do…" she trailed off.

Riza was silent.

Alice put her hands in her pockets and began walking. Soon, her stomach grumbled and she put her hand to it.

"I don't think I remember the last time I ate," she mumbled.

In desperation to get the slightest bit of food, she went to the nearest person, tried to look small and cute, and tugged on the sleeve.

"Excuse me miss," she squeaked. "Can you please spare a little bit of food for me?" Alice looked so small and innocent.

The woman turned around. She too looked hungry. But she nodded and gave her a piece of bread. "In return for this, will you do something for me?"

Alice nodded. "Of course."

In her arms was a small boy. "Can you please take care of my son? My time is nearing and I'm afraid that when I die, he'll be abandoned."

Her eyes opened wide in shock as she nodded again and took the little boy. "What's his name?"

"His name is Andrew. Please take care of him, as if he were your little brother," the woman begged.

Alice nodded. "I will. I'll make sure he grows up to be a great person."

The woman collapsed, her mouth twitched to a smile. Alice looked down horrified.

"Miss!" Alice gasped.

She reached out with an arm and touched Alice's arm. "Thank you… Alice…" The woman then died.

"H-How did you know my name?" Alice whispered, baffled.

Little Andrew tugged on Alice's sleeve. "Alice, did mummy go to hell?"

"What? Of course not!"

He tugged harder. "But she killed lotsa people inna war. She killed lotsa people."

"What do you mean? Why did she kill people?" Alice asked.

"Shesa soldier. She killed losta people inna war," Andrew replied.

"What war?"

"Da Ishbal war."

Riza's silence broke. _What?_

"W-What's your mommy's name?"

"Daniela Clarke."

_Captain Clarke? _Riza gasped. _They said she died in the war! How is that possible?_

"Did she kill a lot of Ishbalans?"

"Yeah. But she also killed losta soldiers n animals n stuff."

"C…C'mon Andrew. Let's go," Alice told the boy, tugging his arm distractedly.

As they continued to walk, Andrew kept babbling on and on about all the horrors his mother did.

"Mummy said that the military didn't like her. She saids that they made her go bye and bye and lied that she died. Mummy hid here instead where refugees always hide. She killed lotsa people. She killed generals too. But mummy said she liked to kill the new soldiers. Mummy said there was this soldier who looked like you. Mummy said she almost killed that soldier. Mummy said she wanted to kill you. Mummy knows who you are. Mummy likes to kill people."

"Andrew!" Alice trembled. "How does your mother know me?"

Andrew looked up at her, his gray eyes clouded and emotionless. "Mummy said that she finally got to kill Riza Hawkeye. Mummy said that she made Roy Mustang do human transmutation. Mummy said that. Mummy said that she killed your mummy and daddy. Mummy said that back then, she used to look like a boy. Mummy saids so. Mummy said she took me from a different mummy and daddy. Mummy saids she took me away from you."

_You never told me you knew him._

_I didn't think it mattered._

_It matters now._

_You didn't tell me everything either. I know you didn't. Why should I?_

_That murderer took him! Now she's dead, EVERYTHING matters now._

_You don't care. _

_What are you talking about?_

_You're more concerned about what you want to do. You don't care that I want to see Tiffany._

_You know that's not true!_

Alice ignored everything Riza said.

_Alice! Listen to me!_

"What else did your mother say?" Alice asked.

"Mummy saids that she knows about you and Riza Hawkeye. Mummy saids that she knows where Tiffany is. Mummy knows everything. Mummy saids so," Andrew continued.

"Where is Tiffany?"

"Mummy saids that she was in Central City. Mummy saids that Tiffany doesn't like you. Mummy saids that if you want Tiffany to like you, you have to kill Tiffany's fake mummy and daddy. Mummy saids that if you want revenge, you have to kill the bad people. Mummy saids that."

_Don't listen to him Alice! He's trying to get you to kill people! Don't be a murderer!_

"Mummy saids that she knows Riza is being a meanie to you. Mummy saids that she knows Riza is using you. Mummy saids that she knows Riza doesn't care about what happens to you. Mummy knows what she saids."

_Alice! You know that' s not true! He's trying to pry at your inner weakness! Don't give in to it!_

"Mummy saids that."

"Take me to Tiffany."

"Mummy saids that."

"Where is Tiffany?"

"Mummy saids that."

"Where is Tiffany?"

"Mummy saids that."

"TELL ME DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS TIFFANY?" Alice screamed.

"Mummy tolds you. Tiffany is in Central City. Mummy saids so. Wasn't you listening?"

_Alice, calm down._

_You want me to calm down? Who are YOU to tell me what to do?_

Her body began to tingle.

_Don't you dare._

_Alice, I need to get you away from him. He's messing with your mind._

Riza walked straight away from Andrew.

"Mummy tolds Alice to treat me like a brother. Riza is interfering with what Mummy saids. Andrew doesn't like that," Andrew called to Riza.

"Tch." Riza looked back slightly and saw Andrew standing there, his eyes seemed to be glowing red. "Go away."

"Mummy saids that Riza is pestering. Mummy saids that she can't let Riza go to Roy. Mummys saids she wants to kill Riza for good." Andrew reached behind him and pulled out a knife. "Mummy saids you has to die."

Riza's eyes opened wide. "You're going to hurt the girl."

"Mummy doesn't care. Mummy wants Riza dead. Mummy wanted the alchemy but Riza or Riza's daddy wouldn't give it to mummy. Riza must pay."

Little Andrew charged at Riza, knife in hand. When he got close enough, he tried stabbing her. Trying to dodge it, Riza accidentally tripped. She was on the ground while blood thirsty Andrew was ready with a knife.

"Damn it, I need a gun!" she hissed.

_You're going to kill him? You monster! _Alice growled.

"Alice! What are you talking about! I'm saving your life!"

_I don't need saving!_

Riza felt a tingling sensation. "Damn it!"

_Alice! What are you doing?_

Andrew licked his lips. "Mummys saids shes happy that Alice made Riza mad. Mummys saids that Andrew still needs to kill Riza." He raised his knife.

Alice stood up and did the first thing that came to mind. Run.

"Mummy saids that Alice can't run forever."

_Alice you idiot! What are you doing!_

"Shut up! I don't need you!"

Alice felt that familiar tingling feeling on her legs. She stopped running. "Damn it! Let go of me!" Alice looked down at her shadow and saw Riza grabbing onto her legs so they wouldn't move.

_No! You don't understand what you're doing! Andrew is trying to play with your head! Toying with your mind! _

"He may be doing that, but he's right when he said that you don't care about Tiffany!" Alice growled.

_You know that's not true! Being a part of you, I understand fully! But maybe it's YOU who doesn't understand. This goes all the back to when Tiffany was taken away! Ms. Barnes wasn't being selfish! She was only thinking about Tiffany's happiness! She WANTED Tiffany to be adopted so she would know the joy of having parents! You were the selfish one, you thought about just the two of you! You knew the joy of having parents. Tiffany never did! Take a good look at yourself before you continue! You're desperate, angry, you want revenge, but is this the Alice that Tiffany remembers? I don't think so. Pull yourself out of this madness! I can only but help you._

Alice stopped and collapsed to her knees and cried.

Riza sighed in relief. _Let me help you._

Alice nodded. She then felt the tingling feeling.

Riza turned around and faced Andrew.

"Mummy saids that she's angry. Mummy saids that she's very angry. Mummy saids that Riza has to die."

Andrew held out the knife and tried stabbing Riza. She quickly dodged and grabbed his arm to immobilize the weapon.

"Who are you, really?" Riza asked.

He chuckled softly. Then it became louder and more menacing. "I am Andrew of course! Did you not listen to what I said earlier? Are you def Hawkeye?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Andrew laughed some more. "Why? Simply because, I enjoy watching you worms die."

"Are you a… _homunculus_?" Riza asked cautiously.

He laughed. "The name's Malice, Hawkeye. Nice to meet you. And my _mother_ she isn't a homunculus like me. She's just a mere and weak human. But I must give her credit, killing all those people."

Riza stayed silent but held his arm in a more firm grasp.

"Cat got your tongue?" Malice snorted. "Or are you think of many more ways to kill me? I'm positive you'll enjoy slicing my own knife across my throat just as Clarke had to you. Wouldn't you? Just like you shot all those people in Ishbal! You'll have great fun wont yo-"

"No," Riza simply replied. "I'm not going to kill you with cold blood. I'm not going to do that."

"Oh? Then how do you plan to dispose of me? No matter how many times you take my weapon, I will _always_ get another one."

"If you so desperately want me to kill you, give me a gun."

Malice laughed evilly as a gun appeared in his free hand. Riza took it and pointed to his head.

"I'm not going kill you for revenge. I'm killing you to protect others. So you can't hurt other people."

Riza pulled the trigged. Malice laughed harder as his own blood splattered the ground.

"Doesn't it feel _great_ to be killing someone as monstrous as me?"

She kept firing at him until finally he collapsed on the ground and started to disappear.

Malice chuckled as he took his last breath. "I wish you two a terrible life," he chuckled. And he disappeared completely…

Riza wiped any finger prints from the gun and then dropped it.

"Are you ok, Alice?" she asked.

_Yeah…_ Alice murmured in response.

"Do you want your body back?"

_I'm not in the mood…_

"Not in the mood to use your body?" Riza chuckled lightly, trying to lift Alice's mood. "That's funny.

Alice made no comment.

She began to walk away to the direction of Central City. Sunset was nearing. The sky, a shade of blood red, purple, and gold.

"It seems now, that who we thought was a male murderer, turned out to be female," Riza murmured.

_What other surprises await us?_ Alice sighed.

XXXX 

**OwlCookies: haha tht was a total twist huh! Ok… yea… I don't have much to say anymore but…. Uhm… review? Plz? :3 pretty plz? **


End file.
